Short Stories of MiddleEast
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Mengisahkan hubungan para negara Timur Tengah. Dari konflik, serangan, dan yang lain. Drabble. OC. 5th: Bahrain: Revolution. Mind to RnR? Please?
1. Israel

Invade

Disclaimer: Axis Powers – Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion, source © Newsticker – Metrotv.

Rated: K+

Genre: Crime / Hurt / Comfort.

Warning: Original Characters (OC).

Character(s): male!Israel – male!Palestine.

Author Note: Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau fanfiksi ini menyinggung seseorang atau suatu kelompok. Mungkin ada info yang salah dan sejarah serta timline yang salah. Ini hanya fanfiksi.

Dedicated to: Palestine.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Israel membersihkan senjata laras panjangnya dengan kain khusus. Hari sudah mendekati larut malam tapi ia merasa harus berjaga di sekitar perbatasan laut. Memantau, mungkin saja ada yang memasok senjata atau bahan senjata ke Gaza. Atau mungkin ada kapal relawan yang nekat menembus blokade. Bulan sabit menggantung di langit terang malam itu terpantul di mata coklat terangnya. Ia belum ganti baju selama berhari-hari di tempat itu tapi ia tak peduli. Ia harus menjaga wilayah _jajahannya._

Ia heran, apa ada yang salah kalau bangsanya _membuat _dirinya di tanggal empat belas mei, enam puluh dua tahun lalu? Yang lalu di tentang bangsa Arab, negara-negara tetangganya sampai ada perang Arab-Israel tiga kali. Bahkan masalahnya berkepanjangan. Memangnya salah kalau ia hanya ingin diakui hak-haknya sebagai sebuah negara dengan wilayah yang ia duduki sekarang?

Israel menghela nafas berat dan mendongak untuk menatap bulan sabit. Bulan sabit dan bintang. Mengingatkannya akan bendera negara tetangganya yang secara terang-terangan memutuskan hubungan diplomatik, walau tak semua. Turki. Lalu, ia pun di kecam Jerman. Yah, dia sudah sering di kecam, jadi hal itu membuatnya biasa. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa kesal kalau di kecam terus-menerus, terlebih banyak negara yang mengecam perbuatannya memboikot jalur Gaza. Dan ia menarik pelatuk senapan yang ia acungkan ke atas. Membangunkan beberapa orang dari tidur tanpa mimpi.

**-x-x-x-**

Keadaan Palestina makin melemah dari hari ke hari. Karena Israel.

Ya, semua ini terjadi karena perbuatan Israel. Dan demi salah satu daerahnya juga, banyak nyawa manusia melayang sia-sia. _Well_, setidaknya tidak terlalu sia-sia juga. Ia senang ada yang masih peduli padanya walau keadaannya kini menyedihkan.

Bahkan berdirinya Palestina di lakukan di luar wilayahnya karena wilayahnya di invasi Israel sejak perang Arab-Israel tahun sembilan belas enam puluh tujuh. Basis-basis perjuangannya, PLO*, di usir berkali-kali. Dari Aljazair ke Yordania. Dan ia diusir karena Yordania khawatir karena PLO bagai negara dalam negara. Akhirnya basis dipindahkan ke Lebanon Selatan, dan diusir juga karena bisa menjadi sasaran penyerangan gara-gara organisasi gerilyawan Arab.

Tapi, kini Israel di kecam hampir seluruh dunia. Karena iba padanya. Begitu menyedihkannya kah ia di mata dunia? Apa keadaannya sama menyedihkan ketika ia masih _bersama_ Inggris yang lalu menyerahkannya pada PBB? Ah, keadaannya takkan pernah baik. Ia selalu tampak menyedihkan.

Tapi, setidaknya ia masih berusaha mempertahankan dan melawan Israel. Ia pun pergi ke tenda-tenda dan membangunkan orang-orang untuk shalat Subuh, meminta perlindungan dan menyerahkan segalanya padaNya.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Never Say Never – The Fray)

(Word Count: words)

*) PLO. Palestina Liberation Organization, organisasi bagi beberapa kelompok gerilyawan Arab Palestina yang berusaha membebaskan tanah Palestina yang diduduki Israel.

Oke, saya jadi suka buat fic dengan chara aneh dan OC begindang. -_-

Sumbernya aja dari buku sejarah SMA bruder yang udah lulus sejak tiga setengah tahun lalu. IsraelPalestine, kayaknya lumayan dijadiin pair. (Iya ga, Lu-san? XD)

Saya hanya... hanya apa ya? Ikut miris liat keadaan negara itu. Banyak relawan, tapi kembali lagi ujungnya dan ada yang meninggal. Ada pasokan bahan makanan, itu pun diperiksa dulu. Curiga kalau itu bahan senjata atau senjatanya. –o–

Kalau ada salah info, maafkan saya. Hampura pisan nya... –w–

Nah, mind to review?


	2. Palestine

Just a Little Freedom

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion, source © Metrotv (Newsticker )–TVOne.

Rated: K+

Genre: Parody.

Warning: Original Characters (OC).

Character(s): male!Israel – male!Palestine.

A/N: saya denger berita ini cuma sekilas aja, jadi kalau ada yang mau nambahin informasi, silahkan. No offense.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Mata coklat terangnya berbinar di bawah sinar matahari terik. Hari itu hari kedua bulan Ramadhan dan tepat saat musim panas. Cobaan yang cukup berat mengingat kondisi geografis yang seperti itu. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang sedang memanggul senjatanya di bahu kanan, tatapannya mendingin. Baju loreng coklat pemuda itu terlihat agak kotor.

Pemuda yang tadinya senang kini menunduk, sesuatu bergejolak di perutnya dan membuat mulas, belum lagi darah yang tiba-tiba berdesir cepat karena respon yang tiba-tiba diberikan. Ia ketakutan, secara diam-diam melirik ke sebelah kanannya.

Sebuah pasar.

Ia khawatir kalau-kalau salah satu warganya ditembak mati karena sikapnya.

"Ya," suara itu membangunkan Palestina dari imajinasinya (yang kalau dijelaskan, _rated_nya jadi naik dan _genre_nya jadi _suspense_).

"Te-terima kasih sudah memperbolehkan beberapa orang untuk beribadah di masjid Al-Aqsha..." suara gumamam tak jelas menjawab perkataan Palestina.

"Hanya manula lima puluh tahun ke atas dan wanita. ini bulan Ramadhan di musim panas, aku potong jam kerjanya jadi agak siang," Israel berkata dan mendengus. Mata coklat gelapnya menatap ke arah lain, daripada menatap pemuda di hadapannya ini yang sedang tersenyum sedikit.

Israel berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Palestina yang tersenyum miris.

_Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku saja?_

**-x-x-x-**

'Walau dengan sedikit kelonggaran itu, tetap saja rakyatku masih krisis pangan...' Palestina membatin sembari berjalan menelusuri pasar.

Pasar yang menjual barang-barang mahal. Terlalu mahal hingga penjual akan rugi. Mana mungkin mendapat untung kalau pembelinya sedikit dan harga barangnya mahal.

'Pembelinya sedikit ya?' ia menatap salah satu penjual yang sedang berpromosi. Padahal ini bulan Ramadhan, dan ia masih berteriak-teriak berusaha menarik seorang pembeli. Palestina tak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia memperhatikan penjual yang sedang mengusap keringat di dahinya yang mengucur.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Orang-orangku di sini, di wilayahku sedang berusaha untuk hidup lebih lama dengan kondisi negara seperti ini. Menyedihkan. Perekonomian dan pemerintahan...'

Ia menghela nafas. Dan menutup matanya. Memohon sesuatu.

_ Ya Allah, aku tahu aku bukan kesayanganmu, tapi ku mohon bantu kami..._

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Ya Sudahlah - Bondan Prakoso & Fade2Black)

(Word Count: 500 words)

Palestina, di awal bulan yang suci (bagi umat Islam) ini, mengalami krisis pangan. Saya ga ngeh apa maksudnya itu, walau saya anak IPS. *apa hubungannya?*

Entah kenapa saya putuskan jadi _drabble _yang intinya tentang negara di Timur Tengah. Mengingat mereka, err—yang paling sering di sorot karena konfliknya. Irak-Iran, Lebanon, Israel-Turki, _et cetera_...

Oh iya, kalau ada info yang salah, maafkan saya. Ini kan bulan Ramadhan. (Mohon maaf lahir batin ya. :P)

Lagunya lumayan pas 'kan? *ngasih jempol kanan ke Om Bondan*

Dan, _quote _terakhir itu kalimat saya kalau lagi berdoa. Ya, saya pake aja, ga ada tilang dari polisi ini 'kan? XD

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin tentang...Turki? Entahlah.

Nah, mind to click the 'Review' button? Please?


	3. Iran

Under Arrest

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion, source © Metrotv (Suara Anda ).

Rated: K+

Genre: Parody.

Warning: Original Characters (OC).

Character(s): male!Iran.

A/N: saya denger berita ini cuma sekilas aja, jadi kalau ada yang mau nambahin informasi, silahkan. No offense aja deh, gan.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Iran menatap Ali Karimi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dan mulutnya terbuka, _geez_, padahal ini 'kan bulan puasa.

"Tutup mulutmu. Mengundang makhluk terbang tahu!" Ali mengangkat dagu _nation_ itu dengan paksa, membuat bunyi KLAK keras di ruangan sepi itu.

"Aw! Itu sakit!" Iran menutupi mulutnya, giginya terasa agak linu dan ia menatap Ali dengan tatapan oke-kembali-ke-topik-tadi.

"Ya. Aku dipecat dari klub," Ali menjawab dengan geram.

"Dari Steel Azin FC?" Iran bertanya sambil melihat jam tangannya, niatnya sih ngitung berapa jam lagi ke waktu buka.

"Ya darimana lagi?" Ali mendengus, sambil menoleh ke arah jam dinding, entah apa tujuannya, tapi sepertinya sama seperti yang dilakukan Iran dengan melihat jam tangannya.

"Karena apa? Apa karena kau mengkritik manager Mostafa Ajorlou kemarin?" sambil mengerinyitkan dahi, Iran lagi-lagi melihat jam tangannya.

"Ya, itu salah satunya. Satu alasan lagi karena aku tak puasa..."

Iran diam, masih melihat jam tangannya.

Ia mengerjap, dan saat itulah yang membuat Ali menyesal mengatakan alasan yang satu lagi itu.

"AAAAPAAA!" Ali langsung menutup kedua telinganya dan menahan nafas, bahaya untuk kesehatan.

Dan teriakan-teriakan dari personifikasi negara itu pun terdengar dari ruangannya sendiri.

**-x-x-x-**

"Jadi Anda tidak mengetahuinya?" Iran bertanya pada Hossein Hedayati, bos dari klub Ali, Steel Azin.

"Ya, hal itu sudah diberitakan di IRNA* 'kan? Saya belum tahu soal pemecatan itu dan menentangnya. Dia itu pemain timnas kita yang tak lain pemain terbaik Asia tahun 2004 kemarin!" Hossein berseru dengan nada frustasi.

"Tapi apa Anda tahu kalau Ali tidak puasa dan mengkritik manager?"

Dan Hossein pun diam.

Iran menghela nafas berat. Masalah lagi.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Bye Bye Bye – N'Sync)

(Word Count: 416 words)

*) IRNA, kantor berita Iran.

Kembali lagi dengan saya yang awesome ini, dengan main chara (OC)... Iran! *dilempar kaleng*

Oke, kali ini saya nyoba Iran, berhubung beritanya ada di tipi dan situs beritanya Metro. Udah saya bilang (atau belum?), kalau Metro itu sumber dari fic Hetalia saya (sebagian sih). Oke, ini sih belum saya bilangin. :P

Ini genre-nya apa ya? Humor, ga kerasa kayaknya. Maklum, _sense of humor_ saya ketinggalan di suatu tempat dan saya lupa. (Apa ada yang make jampi memori ke saya?)

_Well, _the next main chara (OC): Pakistan!

Nah, mind to click the 'Review' button? Please?


	4. Pakistan

Flood

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion, source © Metrotv (Newsticker ).

Rated: K+

Genre: Parody.

Warning: Original Characters (OC).

Character(s): fem!Pakistan.

A/N: This chapter dedicated for Pakistan Independence's day, yang mana udah lewat, tanggal 14 Agustus 2010 yang ke-63. (Beda dua taun dari Indonesia. )

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Pakistan memandang bosnya yang duduk di kursi tunggal dengan pandangan bertanya. Ia duduk di bagian kanan, tepat di sebelah kanan bosnya, dan tepat di hadapannya ada United Nations dan seseorang di sebelahnya, yang Pakistan tidak kenal. Keadaannya lumayan sakit setelah banjir melanda wilayahnya.

"Kalau Anda tidak percaya, ini buktinya," United Nations menunjukkan secarik kertas. Pakistan terpaku pada deretan angka dan pelafalan di bawahnya.

Empat ratus enam puluh juta dolar.

"Ini..." Pakistan menatap United Nations tak percaya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Karena banjir yang terjadi, berbagai infrastruktur dan area pertanian rusak, serta menimbulkan banyak korban," bosnya berkata sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Ratusan, bos," Pakistan menyela.

"Saya harap ini dapat membantu untuk mempercepat dan memulihkan infrastruktur yang rusak dan agar bisa mempermudah akses bantuan pada para korban," John Holmes* berkata, disertai anggukan United Nations.

Pakistan tersenyum senang, dan bosnya menjabat tangan John dan United Nations, begitu juga Pakistan.

Ada juga bantuan seperti ini, batinnya.

**-x-x-x-**

Pakistan berjalan menuju suatu makam di makam Quaideazam. Makam pendiri Pakistan, dirinya, Mohammad Ali Jinnah. Ia melantunkan doa di sebelah makam 'pembuat'nya, dan berterima kasih, sangat berterima kasih karena telah mendirikannya dan ia menjadi nation yang beruntung di'ciptakan' oleh pria yang hebat ini. Ia tersenyum.

"Bos, hari ini ulang tahunku keenam puluh tiga. Tapi, banjir datang dan merusak segalanya. Bahkan menelan ratusan korban, dan kini aku sakit," ia terbatuk sekilas, bosnya melirik sebentar. "Tapi aku dapat bantuan cukup besar dari United Nations, dan kupikir itu akan cukup."

Ia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berdiri dan mengajak bosnya kembali. Ada rakyat yang menunggu, bukan?

**-x-x-x-**

"Sayang ya, bos. Tadi malam tidak ada perayaan kembang api," ia tersenyum sedih sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan kedua mata beriris coklatnya.

"Ya, itu sudah menjadi semacam tradisi bagi rakyat, bukan? Tapi karena banjir itu, kita merayakan kemerdekaan keenam puluh tiga dalam duka," bosnya berkata. Pakistan menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang lumayan tebal* lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, saya rasa ini semua ada hikmahnya. Seharusnya kita jangan membiarkan banjir itu mendekati wilayah sekitar yang di aliri sungai Indus."

"Sekitar dua puluh juta orang kehilangan rumahnya di provinsi Sindh. Bahkan tempat pengungsian pun sudah sesak karena puluhan ribu pengungsi. Dan mereka terancam wabah penyakit paska-banjir, demam dan diare," bosnya menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup matanya.

"Saya masih sedih, bos..." gumam Pakistan.

"Karena aksi penembakan di Provinsi Baluchistan*?" bosnya bertanya, Palestina mengangguk.

"Saya merasakan adanya ketegangan saat kaum nasionalis sedang rajin-rajinnya melakukan gerakan untuk otonomi daerah. Ada dua serangan yang terjadi. Yang pertama dalam bus di Aabeghum*, si pelaku menembaki orang non-Baluchis. Dan yang kedua, si pelaku menerobos sebuah rumah dan menembaki penghuninya..." Pakistan memandang pasrah bosnya. Duka mendalam ia rasakan sebagai seorang nation, karena ia memang benar-benar merasakannya.

"Ini semua akan berakhir, Pakistan. Pasti, ini hanya cobaan bukan?" bosnya mencoba tersenyum.

Dan Pakistan pun tersenyum. Ada negara yang lebih parah keadaanya daripada dirinya.

**-x-x-x-**

**Omake**

**-x-x-x-**

China dan India datang, mengetuk pintu rumah Pakistan. Tanpa Pakistan tahu, kalau bantuan akan banyak yang datang.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Before The Worst – The Script)

(Word Count: 698 words)

*) John Holmes, seorang Koordinator untuk Bantuan Darurat PBB di New York, AS.

*) Ya, Pakistan emang pernah 'tinggal' sama England, dan merdeka tahun 1947.

*) Provinsi Baluchistan, ada di barat daya Pakistan. Buka peta deh. :D

*) Aabeghum, lima puluh kilometer dari Quetta ibukota provinsi.

Entah kenapa, saya menggambarkan Israel, Palestina, Iran dan Pakistan pada bermata coklat terang (dan gelap). Saya belum pernah ketemu orang Timur-Tengah (kecuali orang Arab, ya). Di Cipanas pas liburan banyak, dan bibi saya tugasnya jadi guide. *gapenting*

Saya tau, chapter Iran kemarena pendek. Heck, asalnya mau nyeritain dikit sejarahnya dan saya ragu. (O_O)

Dan tambahan buat beberapa chapter ke depan: akan ada beberapa unsur sejarah dan gimana pemerintahan di negara itu. (saya 'kan anak IPS. –bangga, gan!–)

Oke, chapter selanjutnya, antara Mesir, Turki atau Somalia. ;)

Sementara itu, saya mau hiatus bentaran.

Nah, mind to Review? Please?


	5. Bahrain

Revolution

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion Resia.

Rated: K+

Genre: Parody

Warnings: Original Characters (OCs)

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Hari itu adalah jadwal pertemuan Negara-negara Timur-Tengah, mungkin ini tidak resmi, karena tidak membawa serta kepala pemerintahan masing-masing. Hanya personifikasi negaranya. Salah satunya, Qatar, yang saat itu berjalan menuju rumah tetangganya, Bahrain. Mungkin di pertemuan (yang menurutnya seperti arisan) itu, ia akan melihat Palestina menodongkan senapannya pada Israel yang sedang berbincang dengan Somalia dengan santainya, tanpa memperhatikan Palestina sedikit pun. Qatar berdiri di sisi lautan sekarang.

…Saat sadar kalau dia lupa kalau dirinya dan Bahrain terpisahkan lautan…

Angin laut menampar-nampar dirinya yang memasang wajah bengong dan bingung. Seseorang memanggil namanya dari arah lautan, seorang yang tinggi dengan kulit kecoklatan eksotis, dan cadar. Arab Saudi?

"Sedang apa di situ?" tanya gadis itu pada Qatar.

"Aku mau menjemput Bahrain, tapi aku lupa kalau jembatan persahabatan Qatar-Bahrain masih rencana…" Qatar menggeleng pelan, ia menatap pulau di seberangnya.

**-x-x-x-**

Tahun 1931

Bahrain sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Inggris selepas makan siang mereka, Bahrain mengalami sakit perut yang luar biasa setelah memakan scone buatan Negara yang menaunginya itu. Setelah merasa agak baikan, Bahrain mengajak Inggris ke salah satu tempat yang sepertinya baru terjamah. Inggris langsung tahu tempat apa itu. Tambang minyak.

Jadi Inggris mengatur segala sesuatunya agar Bahrain mengalami modernisasi, membuat persahabatan mereka juga makin erat. Inggris membuat banyak pangkalan-pangkalannya pindah ke tempat itu. Di suatu pagi, Inggris kembali datang ke daerah itu. Disambut oleh Bahrain, yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris langsung. Sebelumnya, untuk berbincang-bincang, Inggris membutuhkan seorang alih bahasa Arab. Pendidikan Bahrain makin bagus, bukan?

**-x-x-x-**

Bahrain duduk di ruang kerjanya, mengabaikan panggilan sang Ratu, Sabika bint Ibrahim. Ia masih ingat berbagai pemberontakan yang terjadi setelah dirinya lepas dari Inggris tahun 1971. Setelah Revousi Islam di Iran terjadi, salah satu tokoh Bahrain melakukan perebutan kekuasaan yang terjadi tahun 1981. Ia menghela nafas, itu yang pertama. Lalu kerusuhan ini dan itu mulai terjadi sekitar tujuh belas tahun lalu, yang dilakukan oleh golongan Syiah yang tidak puas dengan tidak seimbangnya keadilan. Sekarang juga ada lagi, entah bagaimana akses ke internasional terhambat dan telat.

Ia menghentak-hentakan kepalanya ke meja kerja yang atasnya dilapisi oleh kaca. Sambil bergumam, "Menyebalkan…" berkali-kali.

Suara 'krak' pelan terdengar. Bahrain menarik nafas panjang dan berteriak kencang tanpa makna. Saat itu pula mejanya terbagi dua.

**-x-x-x-**

Qatar, yang masih ingin menjemput Bahrain, menarik Arab Saudi agar mengantarkannya ke rumah Bahrain sehingga Qatar tak perlu susah-susah berenang berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya, jika ada Arab Saudi, semuanya gratis. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu tahu kalau di saku Arab Saudi banyak kertas-kertas yang menunjukkan berapa banyak hutang Negara dengan huruf awalan yang sulit itu. Kenapa tidak dibukukan saja sekalian?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mau susah-susah pergi menjemput Bahrain?" …dan kenapa pula aku mau susah-susah membantumu?

"Ia punya hutang bantuan dariku," jawab Qatar sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Bantuan apa?" Arab Saudi mengalihkan pandangannya dari topi si nakhoda.

"Menyelamatkannya dari makanan Inggris."

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Closer To The Edge – 30 Second To Mars)

(Word Count: 555 words)

Err–halo? Ada yang ingat drabble full OC yang aneh ini? Saya tahu, saya ilangnya kelamaan. /sobs TTATT

Di chapter sebelumnya saya janjiin karakter Mesir, Turki, atau Somalia. Dan saya malah hiatus lama sekali, makanya saya pilih Bahrain. :B/random

Tapi saya nyelipin banyak sejarahnya juga. Dan saya bingung ini genrenya apa, jadi ya general saja... (-_,-)

Mind to give me review(s)?


End file.
